darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tactician
Tactician Level 1 - Novice Practical Use: Reconnaissance Category: INF Limitation: U Description: Before heading to a major conflict, or one headed towards you, you may speak with Plot for information with generalizations about the upcoming fight. The amount of information recieved will depend on your TSL. Further you may take yourself and up to four others into a spot of concealment that will allow you to ambush the upcoming attackers. Special Use: Inspiring Words Category: A Limitation: U Description: With a short conversation (1 minute) you are able to make one of those that you follow rebolster their will for a combat allowing you to reset their combat abilities, either offensive or defensive; your choice as to which. This is to be reset like combat abilities and may not refresh tactician abilities. Level 2 - Apprentice Practical Use: Defensive Formation Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: Your ability as a tactician is such that you may optimize your troops defensive strategies. After discussing your strategy with up to five soldiers you are able to grant them a point of Toughness for one hour. Special Use: Keen Eye Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You have a knack for figuring out the heads of a battle formation. You may ask a Marshal for a bit of insight during a combat to figure out who is the leader of a given battle or how best to end a battle. Level 3 - Journeyman Practical Use: Strategy Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: Your analyzation of a situation has grown to where you may make informed choice as to an offensive burst. You may take up to four other people and lead them into a rush where until you are defeated or the combat is over they are able to add +1 to all strikes. Special Use: Morale Booster Category: A Limitation: U Description: During a combat you may bring an ally to the side and speak with them for one minute, praising their prowess and aid to the combat. By doing so you are able to fully reset all actions deemed combat related save for those from the Tactician skill. This resets as per standard rest rules. Level 4 - Master Practical Use: Blitz Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: By gathering a strike team you are able to attack in a quick burst, causing yourself and four others to strike against your opponents. As long as you are capable and enemies remain you and your force gain +2 to all strikes and a 5 point skin. Special Use: Demoralizing Shout Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: You are able to see the futility in others actions and call them out on such. Before the start of a battle you are able to step before the oncoming forces and as long as they are sentient, show them the futility of theirs plans removing their ability to fight at their full capabilities. Tagline: Voice Effect: Demoralization. Level 5 - Grand Master Practical Use: Map the Battle Category: INF Limitation: U Description: Your knowledge of large scale tactics is such that all previous abilities from within this skill may now double the number of people affected turning your teams of five to teams of 10. Further you are capable of typically choosing the ground of battle if given appropriate knowledge of the oncoming battle and direction of such. Special Use: Call the Troops Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: You are able to call your troops to you, bringing them back to full battle efficiency with little time. With 10 seconds of calling out to your allies, you are able to reset all combat abilities to full for those whom are on your side. Tagline: Voice Effect: Reset Combat Abilities. Category:Skills Category:Patrician's Guild